


14th Day

by YourWriter



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Flowersss, Fluff, I miss TaeGyu, M/M, Short & Sweet, loveee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: "On the 14th day you say I love you, and I felt my heartbeat racing, I'd say yes to you."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	14th Day

"Hey, listen to me." Beomgyu cupped Taehyun's face so he would look at him.

"What?" Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't understand." Beomgyu was like under a spell while looking at Taehyun at this moment.

"Yeah, I don't." 

"Please say, you will not laugh at me after I tell you all these." Beomgyu asked.

"Yeah, I promise, but can you remove your hands from my cheeks?" Taehyun said and Beomgyu immediately removed his hands.

"You know, I'm always bold and I don't halt my words right? But right now I'm really contemplating about this."

"That's new." Taehyun decided to close his book as he will not be able to read it anymore.

"So here it goes." Beomgyu whispered but it was audible. "First of all, we've always been together since we were, what, 12 years old." Beomgyu paused and looked at Taehyun who was carefully listening to him. Looking out for what he's going to say next. "And... You know what, I'm not good at confessing, I'm gonna do this on my own way, so I'm just gonna say this all at once. I love you, can I date you?" Beomgyu exploded. 

Taehyun shooked his head, he really isn't good at any of these. But somehow, it managed to crack a little smile from the younger.

"Hey, say something." Beomgyu is currently a blushing mess and he's not ashamed of that.

"That was bad." Taehyun said while smiling. 

Beomgyu looked at him, hope disappearing from his eyes. He really loved the younger, he could give the whole universe to him if he wanted to.

"I know. But what's your answer?" 

"Answer?"

"Ugh! Don't make me repeat it! Please?" 

"Alright, alright." Taehyun put his book and notebook inside his bag. "Go on. You can do whatever you want." And that was Beomgyu's sign.

He knew whenever Taehyun say those words it's an approval. But he asked if he could date him. What does that mean?

Taehyun left him there. 

///

"Soobin hyung, Soobin hyung!" Beomgyu chased Soobin who was just walking, he just have short legs.

Soobin stopped and looked back at him.

"Beomgyu, what's up?" 

"We need to talk hyung." Beomgyu said seriously.

"Hey, you're making me nervous." 

"I'm just going to ask you something." They both continued to walk.

"About what?" 

"Well, I confessed to Taehyun." Beomgyu started.

"Woah."

"Yeah, woah." And he hit the woah, Soobin just gave him a disgusted look.

"So what happened?" Beomgyu told Soobin the whole story and he was amazed. "You were brave and bold for doing that." 

"I know, I know. I'm not like you who gets like a crazy mess whenever he shoots a ball or practices basketball." Beomgyu rolled his eyeball on a 360 manner.

"Because he's good at basketball why won't I be proud right?"

"I didn't said proud, I said mess." 

"Whatever, back to the topic. So what about him saying his usual phrase?" Soobin asked.

"Well, I asked him if I could date him, and his answer weren't connected to what I've asked."

"You're brave but dumb." 

"What? I don't really get it." 

"Okay, you know the old way? Courting?" Soobin can't believe Beomgyu right now.

"Of course." 

"That's where you start, you big baby dumbass." Soobin rolled his eyes on Beomgyu.

"Oh! That's right! You're really a genius hyung!"

That day, Beomgyu prepared for his first day of courting.

\- January 29 -

Before he came to school, he went to a flower shop and bought one stem of amaryllis.

When he reached his class he handed it to Taehyun who was surprised.

"This flower symbolizes pride, determination and radiant beauty. I will put all my pride aside and bring my determination in front to win you. Love 'ya." And he air kissed Taehyun before he left looking like a riped tomato.

\- January 30 -

Beomgyu once again came to school with a stem of flower on his hand. This time, it was a calla lily he was holding.

"Calla lilies exemplify magnificent beauty, which you possess. And it represents purity, honest and innocence. I promise you, my intentions are pure and I'm honest with my feelings. I love you."

\- January 31 -

It was Saturday and he's going out with Taehyun, well this can't be classified as a date, because they'll be going to the library, to study.

He texted Taehyun and the other told him that he already arrived at the university's library.

When he arrived there, he placed a flower in front of Taehyun.

"Red carnations. They symbolize love, pride and admiration. You know I truly love you and admire you. I love you." He shamelessly said.

Well, there's nothing to be ashamed of if it's the love of your life. Life's short, show the one you love you truly love him before it's late.

"Beom. On the 14th day you say I love you, and I felt my heartbeat racing, I'd say yes to you."

\- February 1 -

"Celosia symbolizes uncomplicated affection. I know what I'm feeling isn't just affection and I can guarantee you my love for you is crystal clear and will remain the same through the years. I love you."

\- February 2 -

"Chrysanthemum symbolizes fidelity and joy. I lay and dedicate my fidelity to you as you are the cause of my joy. I love you."

\- February 3 -

"Hydrangea symbolizes heartfelt emotions and perserverance. I surely won't give up on you even if you reject me on the 14th day. I love you, so much."

\- February 4 -

Irises.

"I love you Hyun. Please bear that in mind."

\- February 5 -

Lilacs.

"I won't really give up on you. I love you."

\- February 6 -

Lilies.

"You're so intelligent. That's why I love you more so much."

\- February 7 -

Lisianthus.

"I love you."

\- February 8 -

Ranunculus.

"Don't forget to rest well, okay? Love you."

\- February 9 -

Tulips.

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much."

\- February 10 -

Yellow daffodils.

"I think you're the best. I love you."

\- February 11 -

Jasmines.

"Even after the 14th day, I'll still say I love you to you. Love you!"

\- February 12 -

White Lilacs.

"I love you so much. Sometimes I love you isn't enough."

\- February 13 -

Forget-me-nots.

"You put my heart to such chaos when you smile. I don't know, I think I'm going crazy because of you. But know that I love you so so much."

\- February 14 -

Red Rose.

"I've never been this nervous my whole life. I could feel my heart on my throat and my blood rushing through every veins." Beomgyu started.

They're on a cliff, both sitting on the hood of Beomgyu's car. Beneath the cliff is rocks coming from under the sea and waves hardly hitting the stone wall.

"Of all places, why are we here?" Taehyun asked.

"So I could throw myself off the cliff if you reject me." Beomgyu jokingly said.

"Is that a threath?" 

"Could be." Beomgyu said and they both laughed.

It was the waves that can only be heard. 

"This day, I'll give you red roses. Red roses stands for passion, true love, romance and desire. You know me Taehyun, I've never been this dedicated my whole life but you also know that I don't easily give up on things so please do know that I won't stop here. I know it's very sudden of me to confess and knowing that we're best of friends since childhood makes it more weird. But please do accept my burning love for you." Then Beomgyu closed his eyes.

Taehyun on the other hand felt endeared. 

Suddenly, Beomgyu felt a pair of lips landed on his, making his heart triple its beat. He felt a shiver down his spine then began to respond to the kiss initiated by Taehyun.

The kiss lasted for a good minute before they broke it.

"Was that your answer?" Beomgyu asked, looking at a flustered Taehyun who can't look back and has his gaze on the horizon.

"Even if you didn't say I love you or you said I love you and I didn't felt sparks which is completely impossible, I'll still say yes to you." Taehyun said, now looking at Beomgyu. "You don't know how much you put my heart on a roller coaster ride whenever you say I love you while bringing me a flower every day. You don't know how much you make my heart beat fast when you smile. You don't know how much I'm always struggling not to kiss you when you pout. You don't know how much I want to say I love you too. You don't know how much I love you." Taehyun said which made Beomgyu surprised and happy at the same time.

"I can't believe you love me too."

"I so much do Beom. I was just waiting for the right time to confess but you did it first." Taehyun said giving Beomgyu his sweet smile.

"Taehyun-ah." Beomgyu pulled Taehyun closer to him.

Resting his forehead on Taehyun's forehead. Looking at the vast galaxy inside Taehyun's eyes.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Note (1): I love the idea of someone giving flowers to me or just seeing people give flowers, because I know they symbolize something. That's why I made this.
> 
> Note (2): Did I do good on this story or not? I feel like I lacked something :((


End file.
